onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GrilloSama/PIRATE WARRIORS 4!!!
From what i hear they will not be making a Pirate warriors 4. Which is sad because In my honest opinion PIRATE WARRIORS 3 was a great game and I'm not just saying that because I'm a huge fan. I loved playing with the different character and going through the somewhat accurate storyline. I enjoyed exploring the dream and nightmare logs. I also liked the character/game development system in which you had to collect coins through different means and the attention to details that pertained to the series (sanji not attacking women,hancock not being able to petrify luffy, usopp is immune to perona's hollows). I've played Burning Blood and i must say i prefer PW3. Running through waves of enemy while using your ultimate attacks is better than a game with constant one on one fights. But even though they say they won't be making another PW i do believe they'll make something similar but better, sort of like how naruto and dbz have done. I don't think they're foolish enough to abandon a cash cow like that. Which i am completely fine with. PW3 was great but flawed. So when "Pirate Warriors 4" come out here are some things I'd like to see. *More Characters This is the main one. One Pieces has tons and dozens of characters so i dont understand why games only give of a small portion. Alot of great characters are playable but some dope ones are NPC or not in the game at all. I would love to play with characters from Baroque Works, more shikibukia, Coliseum warriors, yonko underlings etc. One Piece has too many characters to only have 20 playable characters a game. *Better Replay Value After beating the story and dreamlogs the game kind of loses flare. Extend the dreamlog and add more side content. This goes back to my more characters point. More characters means longer game play and better value. Maybe add in some stuff from the movies or fillers. A few Easter from the SBS. Anything to make the game last longer than a month. *Better DLC We need something better than a few characters and a bunch of outfits. Those are nice but come on. The world of one piece is vast, you can squeeze out more. Something like younger or opposite sex versions of characters, filler and movie content as game play or missions that weren't Luffys story (like ace vs Blackbeard, ace vs jenbei/whitebeard, Shiki vs Garp/Sengoku, Shiki vs Gol D Rogers, etc). Honestly i wouldn't mind paying for a "Big Mom Pirates pack", a "Marine Legends as Rookies pack" or even a pack that allows you to play Laws Past as Corazon. *Create a Character/crew This one is a stretch but you have to admit it would be dope. An online world which allows you to traverse across the4 blues, paradise and new world. Sort of like how xenoverse is doing. Again it's a stretch but it would be dope These are a few ideas i had. Let me hear your thoughts on it. Category:Blog posts